Lisa Yadomaru
Lisa Yadomaru 'is a minor character from Bleach. She is a Shinigami who underwent Hollowfication. Background Approximately 110 years ago, Lisa was the lieutenant of the 8th Division under then Captain Shunsui Kyoraku. Ten years later, she was known to engage in reading to the youngest female member of the 8th Division, Nanao Ise, the future lieutenant of the 8th Division, during the first day of each month. During one of these days, an emergency meeting was called by General Yamamoto to address the disappearance of the members of the 9th Division investigation team who themselves were sent to find victims of mysterious disappearances in Rukongai. The Captain-Commander then decided to send both the Kido Captain Tessai Tsukabishi and Kido Lieutenant Hachigen Ushoda of the Kido Corps to the disappearance sight as part of an investigation team. Lisa agreed to go along with the investigation team formed of Captain Rojuro Otoribashi of the 3rd Division, Captain Shinji Hirako of the 5th Division, Love Aikawa, and Hachi. Lisa was right behind Love as they showed up at the site of the disappearances after Shinji, she then noticed a Hollowfied Kensei Muguruma and was greatly surprised at his current state. After an arduous night of fighting Hollowfied Shinigami, Lisa and her companions all befell the same fate, turning into what's known as Visored. However, they were soon rescued by Captain Kisuke Urahara, who tried to cure them in his lab by using the Hogyoku. This, however, turned into a tragedy, as an arrest order was issued towards Urahara, and the Hollowfied Shinigami were ordered to be executed. Urahara and the Visored all escaped into the living world in order to run from the Shinigami and research a way to undo the Hollowfication process there. Stats 'Attack Potency: Large Island Level ' (Evenly matched a released Tier Harribel, who is superior in power to Ulquiorra Cifer, managed to damage Gerard Valkyrie's base form.) 'Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ '(Caught Gerard Valkyrie off-guard. Gerard is immensely superior to fodder Sternritter, which can move at said speeds.) 'Durability: Large Island Level (Can take hits from a released Tier Harribel, and Sosuke Aizen's base form, which one-shot Tier.) Hax: Invisibility, Soul Manipulation (All Zanpakuto are capable of this), Minor Resistance to Soul Manipulation. Intelligence: High (Adept enough to become the Captain of the 8th Division of the Gotei 13, which requires a lot of intense training and knowledge.) Stamina: High (Can keep on fighting for extended amounts of time.) Powers, Techniques, and Equipment Powers *'Shinigami Biology:' Just like all Shinigami, Lisa appears as invisible to those without spiritual awareness, and she is able to resist strikes from Zanpakuto blades, which are able to cut through souls and spirits. Her body also emits a great spiritual pressure, which can immobilize and even disintegrate weaker foes. *'Expert Combatant:' From martial arts to swordsmanship skills, Lisa is greatly skilled, focusing on fast strikes and acrobatic movements. *'Shunpo:' Lisa is able to make use of Shunpo, a technique that allows Shinigami to move faster than the eye can track. *'Cero:' A powerful blast of concentrated Reiatsu. Although she has not explicitly used it, all Hollows are able to use Cero, so it's safe to assume Lisa can, especially considering that Shinji and other Visored have used it before. Techniques *'Senmaioroshi:' A technique where multiple blade movements take place so fast that they can literally shred a target into pieces. *'Panty-Flash Tornado:' A technique where Lisa does an upside rotating straddle split, similar to a tornado, which has the effect of delivering a multiple kick attack at an opponent that is near her. *'Niju Ichijo Tonbokudari:' Lisa unleashes multiple piercing attacks against an opponent using her Shikai. Equipment *'Hollow Mask:' A powerful mask that allows Lisa to tap into her Hollow powers. It greatly increases her physical prowess and agility. It can only be worn for 5 minutes. *'Zanpakuto:' A katana with the ability to cut through spiritual bodies and purge Hollows. It can be released into its Shikai state. **'Shikai - Hagure Tonbo:' The initial release of Lisa's Zanpakuto, which transforms it into a large spear resembling a monk's spade. Minor Feats Attack Potency/Strength *Sandbagged Ichigo's Hollowfied form. Speed/Reactions *Can keep up with Ichigo's Bankai Hollowfied form. Durability/Endurance Skill/Intelligence *Aided Ichigo in his training to master his Hollowfied form. *Became the Captain of the 8th Division. Powerscaling It's quite simple to scale Lisa to Ulquiorra's Cero Oscuras since Tier Harribel is above Ulquiorra in rank, and the Espada are ranked directly by their power. She is also guaranteed to be able to scale to the MHS+ Sternritter feat since she managed to catch Gerard Valkyrie off-guard. Gerard is one of the most powerful Sternritter, belonging to Yhwhach's Schutzstaffel. There also exists the possibility of scaling her to Kenpachi Zaraki, given her Captain rank by the end of the series, but that is a bit iffy given that we never see her in action as a Captain. Weaknesses *Her Hollowfied state only lasts 5 minutes. *Has never revealed her Bankai despite being ranked as a Captain. Sources Bleach Wiki Versus Compendium's Conclusions Notable Wins: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Anime and Manga Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Spirits Category:Heroes Category:Bleach Category:Shueisha Category:Large Island Level Category:Massively Hypersonic+ Category:Invisibility Users Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Martial Artists Category:Sword Users Category:Spear Users